Strawberry Cheesecake
by naul
Summary: Mirajane made a cheesecake, and everyone loved it, including Gray and Erza. But it's only a small piece of cake that left for them, and neither both of them want to share. Sorry if it's OOC! Rated T


Strawberry Cheesecake

Pairing : Gray x Erza

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.

**-First story in Grayza fandom. Sorry for the bad grammars, and if the story is bad! Hope you like it!-**

"What is that?"

Gajeel asked Mirajane, while he pointing at ten big plates, with a big cake on each plate. The cake's colour is yellow, with white cream and strawberries on the top.

"Oh, I just made some cheesecakes. This is my first cheesecake, do you mind to try it?" Said Mirajane, then smiled.

Gajeel stared at the cake for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Yeah, beside I'm hungry too."

Mirajane's smile grew wider. She walks to the plate, split the cake, and took one piece of the cake, put it on the small plate, then gave it to Gajeel, along with a small spoon.

"Try it."

Gajeel took the spoon, then took some cheesecake with his spoon, then put it inside his mouth. He chewed, and chewed...

Then his eyes grew really wide, wider than before.

Mirajane really shocked. _Is my cheesecake was that bad?_

Gajeel stared at Mirajane, then the cake. And surprisingly, he take another spoon of the cake, and eat the cake with a super speed, and finished it in 5 seconds.

Then, he slam the table until it cracked, with a very loud sound.

Entire guild shocked by Gajeel's action. Natsu and Happy was tickling Lucy, Gray and Erza was talking to each other, Macao and Wakaba was talking about sexy young girls, Cana was drinking another alcohol from a barrel, everyone was doing their daily routines. Then Gajeel slamed the table, and everyone shocked and looked at him constantly.

"Another." Said Gajeel, then gave his plate to Mirajane.

"Oi, what the hell was happened, bastard?" ask Natsu, annoyed. Gajeel's action really interrupted his fun while he tickling Lucy.

Gajeel stared at Natsu.

"Mirajane's cheesecake. It's totally delicious. Very, very delicious, that I'm so surprised about it. Try." Said Gajeel, then took the big plate of cheesecake, and gave it to Natsu. Natsu take a spoon of the cake, so do Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, and everyone in the guild.

All of Fairy Tail guild's members eyes are widened.

And in one second, all of them running in chaos to the bar counter, then asked Mirajane to give them another plate of the cheesecake.

"GIVE ME RIGHT NOW,MIRAJANE!"said Natsu.

"Shut up, flame ass! Me first!" said Gray.

"Noooo, it's me!" said Levy.

"Get out! It's me who deserve the cake!" said Erza.

"Go, you young lads! Give the cake to the oldest man in here!" said Master Makarov.

Mirajane smiled, try to calm the guild members who became really crazy about her cheesecake.

"Calm down, everyone..I've made a lot. Each one of you can get the cake!"

The rush calmed down in instant.

"Now make a line, I'll give you the cake." Said Mirajane.

In no time, the Fairy Tail members, including Master Makarov, stand in a line, waiting for their cheesecake. Mirajane give a huge plate of cheesecake for each five people.

"Woo-hoo-hoo! Mirajane's cheesecake!" said Natsu and Gray together.

"Aye!" said Happy. Then, Natsu, Gray and Happy started eating the cake without any mercy.

"This cake is so good, but it can make me gain a weight!" said Lucy, worried.

"Do you want it or not? Or I'll eat it all by myself!" said Natsu.

"Don't you dare to do that." Said Erza with a scary glare, made Natsu canceled his plan to eat that cake all by himself.

"Ah! Okay, okay!" said Lucy, then took a spoon and eat the cheesecake.

All of Fairy Tail members stomach are full of cheesecake. Now most of them are lain on the floor, sleeping with a sweet dreams because of cheesecake.

Mirajane collecting the dirty plates, then chuckled when she saw the condition of the guild. She never thought that her cheesecakes would made a chaos.

Mirajane looked around the guild, looking for another dirty plates, then surprised when she saw Gray and Erza, sitting on the bench, still eating their cheesecakes, while chatting to each other. _They looked like a perfect couple!_think Mirajane.

Gray looked at the bar, but he doesn't find Mirajane.

"Mirajane! Can we ask for another cheesecake?" ask Gray when he found Mirajane.

_Wow! Both of them got a really strong stomach! Although I've put many rums inside the cheesecake._

"Okay, I'll check for it." Said Mirajane, then went to the bar.

Gray smiles, then looked at Erza. Her cheeks are pink. Maybe because the cheesecake's rum. Gray realized that the cake got too many rum, so it do make sense why no one can resist it. Especially it's Fairy Rum, that can make you drunk more easily and heavier than a normal rum. Eating Mira's cheesecake is same as drinking rum.

"Where is the cake?" ask Erza, "I want more!"

"Relax, Erza. I've ask Mirajane for more."

Erza smiled happily. She looked at Gray, who was yawning. She never thought that this guy really love cheesecake. She could see it when he ate Mirajane's cheesecake very happily. His face was so damn cute, like a 7-year old boy!

_Cute?_

Erza's cheeks went more pinker.

Gray realized that the mighty Titania was staring at him.

"What's wrong?"

Erza shook her head. "N-nothing. It just, your face is very cute when you were eating the cheesecake. I don't know you really love cheesecake." Said Erza, then really shocked with her words. _Why do I said that?_

Gray's eyebrows lifted, then he chuckled. "Hahaha, yeah. I do love cheesecake. It's frosted, and the sour taste is really good!"

Erza sighed. Luckily, Gray don't considerate the 'cute' word from her as a serious one.

"Yeah, so do I. But I just never thought that you really love cheesecake! It's funny."

Seconds later, Mirajane came to them, but her face looks dissapointed.

"What's wrong, Mira?" ask Erza.

"Ah.."said Mirajane, "this is all that left."

Mirajane gave Gray and Erza, a small plate of cheesecake.

Gray and Erza stared at the small plate. Both of them need cheesecake with a bigger portion of that, for each one of them.

Mirajane put the plate in front of the ice mage and the armored lady, then walked quickly to the bar.

Gray and Erza stared at the cheesecake in silence.

"..Let's eat it together, then." Said Gray, broke the silence.

"Okay." Said Erza, then take a spoon of the cheesecake and started eating it. So do Gray.

"I could see your face." Said Erza, while chewing the cake, "you really looked that you don't want to only eat half of the cake. You want it ALL. Hahaha!"

Gray blushed. "Well, so do you. Because I want it too, so I decided to eat this cake together." He said, but then he giggled, "your face is like a kid too, when you saw the cake!"

Erza looked at Gray, who now is smiling. He took another spoon of cheesecake, and directed it to his mouth. His lips closed the gap between his mouth and spoon, and then he chewed the cake.

Erza looked at his body. He's not wearing any shirts, he's topless, as usual. He only wore a boxer, and the silver necklace on his neck. His muscular arms showing her his muscles, no matter his position was. His belly is six-packed, and the Fairy Tail tattoo is on his left well-builded chest.

There's one word in Erza's mind when she saw Gray this time. _Handsome._

Erza smiled, then took another spoon of cheesecake. "But don't worry, Gray. Even though your face is looked like a kid, you're still handsome." Said Erza, not knowing what she have said, then realized it after 3 seconds.

_Fucking rum!_

Gray looked at Erza carefully. Erza is blushing madly.

Gray chuckled, and smile teasingly. "You like me."

Erza startled.

_He knew it!_

_No. I never told him that I have a crush on him. No. He must be just joking. Yeah, of course he's joking!_

Erza sighed, glad that her secret is safe. Then, she glared at Gray.

"No, I don't." Answered the Titania,assertively.

"Don't lie. You said I'm handsome." Teased Gray. It's fun to teasing a girl, especially Erza.

"I don't mean it!"

"Then why you said it?"

The silence came between those two.

Erza stared at the floor. All of this is because of the rum. She couldn't control her mind at that time, and the words came out. Damn it.

They kept eating their cake in silence, until it's only a small piece of cheesecake that left on that small plate.

Gray, quickly took his spoon and took that small piece of the cake, faster than Erza.

Erza glared at Gray. "Give it to me!"

Gray, with his teasing smile, moved his spoon with the piece of cheesecake on the air.

"Sorry, lady. But this one is for me."

"Give it to meee!" said Erza, trying to reach the spoon, but she failed, because Gray already moved his hand to other directions.

Erza can't give up easily for the cake. The cake still have the strawberry on the top of the cake, which is Erza really loves.

"No. " said Gray, then opened his mouth, and directing the spoon with cheesecake to his mouth.

Gray smiled again. "Let me eat this. Aaah.."

Erza hissed. Her hands trying to reach the spoon, but Gray kept moving the spoon to the opposite directions of her hands.

Erza snapped Gray's hand that held the spoon, and grabbed it tightly. Now, he can't move.

Gray hissed. This woman is really hard to beat.

Erza pulled Gray's hand, closer to her mouth. She smirked, then opened her mouth.

Gray, don't want to lose the cake, trying to pulled his hand back to his mouth.

Erza glared at Gray. _He's strong. But I won't give this cake away!_

Erza kept pulling Gray's hand, and finally it getting closer to her mouth! Erza smirked happily, then opened her mouth, getting ready for the cake.

"No, you won't eat that cake, lady!" said Gray, pulled his arm as strong as he could, to win the cake.

And, he did it! His hand is free from Erza's pulling! And now, the hand moved closer to his mouth.

But Gray didn't realize that it's not just the spoon who pulled closer to his mouth.

It's also Erza, who still held Gray's hand, ready to eat the cake, but then suddenly pulled so hard by Gray.

The girl bumped Gray, until both of them fell to the floor, making a loud bumping noise. But the guild still in silence, everyone's still sleeping.

Erza opened her eyes, and right 5 centimeters in front of her, is Gray Fullbuster's face, looked surprised. His hand still held the spoon, surprisingly the cake is still on the spoon in a perfect condition. The other hand holding Erza's waist. Erza's hands still holding Gray's hand.

Erza smirked, then pulled Gray's hand, and put the spoon inside her mouth.

Victory! The cake is hers!

Gray's eyes grew widener. Erza got the cake!

Erza tasting the cake inside her mouth, while Gray stared at her.

Suddenly, Gray's hand held her cheeks, then pulled her to him, and in a second, Gray smashed his lips to Erza's.

Now it's Erza's eyes which grew widener.

His lips are cold. Erza can tasted it, when his lips kissed her upper lip. He kissed it slowly, until hiss tongue roughly pushing her lips, trying to get inside Erza's mouth. And he made it. Gray's tongue already inside Erza's mouth in seconds, playing with her tongue.

Erza can't deny, that Gray's kiss feels so good.

Erza pulled his hair, so he'll be closer to her. She can felt his smirk, while his tongue exploring her mouth, then stopped at a small thing inside her mouth.

The strawberry. Erza's favourite.

Erza's eyes grew widener, while Gray's tongue trying to wrap the strawberry and pulled it insidehis mouth.

_No, he won't! _Think Erza, then blocked his tongue with her.

Gray smirked again, and playing his tongue again, inside her mouth. Their tongues are battling for the strawberry.

Gray, quickly pulled his tongue inside his mouth, with the strawberry on it, and swallowed it quickly.

He released Erza's lips, because now he's the winner of the strawberry.

"I wo.."

Gray was about to finish his sentence, when Erza's hand pulling his cheeks and closed the gap between their lips.

"Who told you to stop?" said Erza, between their wet kiss.

Gray smirked again, once more, then exploring her mouth with his tongue. Erza herself can feel his cool,intoxicating breath, which made her losing her control, returned the kiss, and kiss him deeper.

Erza can feel his hand already moved to her skirt, and on it way to her panties.

Erza stopped the kiss, then grabbed Gray's naughty hand.

"Not now, ice boy. I'm okay with the kiss, but not the other."

Gray smirked. "Is this means that I'm allowed to kiss you anytime? Well, you kissed me back and kissed me again after I won the strawberry." Said Gray, with a teasing smirk.

Erza blushed madly, then pinch Gray's arm.

Gray chuckled, then kissed her cheek, and sit down on the floor. Erza sit beside him.

"Then when I can do the other? You know, that thing that we do on the bed.."

Two seconds later, a punch arrived at Gray's face, a hard punch.

Erza stand up, then walk to the guild's door, want to go home.

Gray chuckled, then stand up and running, following her.

"Don't mad at me. I'm just joking, pretty." Said Gray, then hold her hand.

Erza blushed again, letting Gray's hand holding her hand. She leaned her head to Gray's shoulder.

Gray kissed her head, then both of them walked home.

_Inside the guild_

Natsu sit down, after lain on the floor for hours, watching the scene between Gray and Erza. Lucy and Happy also sit down, beside him.

Lucy stared at the guild's door, then smiled happily.

"I know that both of them would be dating someday!" said Lucy.

"Aye!" said Happy.

Natsu stared at the door, and suddenly a smirk came on his face.

"Hey, Lucy, Happy. Ready to spread a huge gossip tomorrow?"

**-That's it! Sorry if the story was bad, also the grammars -_- but this pairing is so lovely that make me really want to make a story of them :D Thanks for reading! I accept any kind of reviews :) Thanks again! -**


End file.
